Love Awakaned
by BathedinInsanity
Summary: Tidus andYuna finally reveal their love for each other.


Tidus lay awake in his make shirt bed, really just a dirty hammock. He ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair and sighed softly, so as to not alert the others asleep.  
  
Auron as usual, was standing outside keeping watch like a hawk, Wakka was snoring loudly in the corner of the large work out abandoned shed. Lulu was asleep, her hands on her mid-section sleeping peacefully. Rikku was hanging in the rafters, being asleep since they had stopped, but it wasen't them that made him stay awake. It was Yuna, beautiul Yuna.  
  
He watched her angelic form as she slept, delicate as a rose. Her chest rose up and down with each breath she took. He smiled as he rubbed his own stomach, wishing he was with her even now. To hold her, to caress her beautiful skin, to whisper how much he loved her into her ear as he rained kisses down on those perfect rosy red lips.  
  
He noticed his shaft had become erected, and he glanced around the room to see if he would alert anyone. Seeing there should be no danger if he kept quiet, he slowly slid his hand down his bare muscular stomach, and down his pants into his boxers. He gripped his manhood and tried not to moan, the pleasure allready running through him like an all time high. He slowly stroked the head of his cock until he was fully erect. Slowly he took it in his hand and slid his hand up and down it's length. He shouldered himself deeper into his bed, sighing softly as the emotions crowded him. He gripped it hard and rammed his hand up and down hard, with his release close, he finally let out a low moan, hoping to alert anyone. Finally his head buckled and he released, cum spraying out and showering his bed sheets and thighs. Slowly pulling up his pants he wandered out to the stream to wash off, he hid his hands from Auron as the warrior kept his eyes on the horizon. Sighing Tidus stripped of his clothes and sank into the warm water of the pond, closing his eyes.  
  
Yuna's deep sleep was broken by a guttaral noise. Slowly she opened her eyes and sat up in bed. As her eyes scanned the room she bit her lip not to gasp. The rising motions in Tidus's bed let her know clearly was he was doing, in a bolt she laid down and closed her eyes, but then opened them just a bit and watched Tidus. She coulden't help from getting wet as she watched him, and she imagined her lips where his hand was. Working his shaft into her mouth and pleasing the golden haired god, tasting his delicious seed and then letting him take her for her first time. She tried to wipe these thoughts from her mind, knew it was not fitting of a Summoner, but she coulden't help herself. As he finished and made his way outside, she rose timidly and walked out after him.  
  
Outside she breathed deep of the air and turned to Auron. "Sir Auron, did you see Tidus..come out here?"  
  
Auron just nodded toward the direction of the pond, smiling Yuna took off at a run for the pond.  
  
Tidus had almost slipped in a trance like sleep, when he heard footsteps in his direction. His first thought was panic, what if someone had seen what he had done, he looked around hurridly for a place to hide when his angelic godess came out from the bend. His eyes went wide, she looked magnificent, like an angel from heaven.  
  
"I..Yuna..what are you doing out here..?"  
  
Yuna's face went red and she bowed quickly. "Tidus..I just.." Yuna started to approach him, blushing furiously.  
  
"Y..Yuna?" Tidus's voice was quizzical, his eyes still taking in every inch of her beautiful body. He wanted to just jump out of the pool and take her right there, but he knew she didn't like him that way.  
  
"Yuna are you OK?"  
  
She only nodded and crouched on the pool next to him, she looked down into the water and gasped, she could see his erected penis clearly through the water.  
  
Tidus followed her gaze and his eyes went wide, his hands darting to cover his exposed manliness.  
  
"Yuna! It's not, I mean I! It's just.."  
  
Yuna took a deep breath.  
  
"Tidus it's OK..take your hands away."  
  
Tidus face turned into a puzzled epxression. "Ta..take my hands away?"  
  
Yuna lowered her face and unclasped the first clasp of her kimono, then the second and third.  
  
Tidus wanted to do something, but he could only stare as she removed her Kimono, her satin white bra exposing firm breasts and erected nipples.  
  
"Tidus..I love you."  
  
"Yuna..I..I love you too." A breathless Tidus managed to spit out.  
  
Yuna took a deep breath again and unclasped her bra, removing it, her bare breasts popped into sight and Tidus's face lit up.  
  
"Yuna..they're..beautiful."  
  
"Tidus, I want you to touch them."  
  
Wordlessely, Tidus extended his hands and took hold of each of her breasts. Yuna smiled and watched him, as Tidus started to slowly caress them, sliding his fingertips over her nipples. The sensation went through like a wave of pleasure for Yuna, a loud moan escaping her lips as she threw her head back.  
  
"Oh yes Tidus!"  
  
Tidus slowly stood, fully exposing his bare manhood in front of Yuna. He kept feeling her breasts as Yuna tentatively took it in her hands. She lightly stroked the tip and ran her palm down his shift, delighting in the way she was making him moan. Very slowly she brought her lips to it, kissing the tip before taking it quickly in her mouth, afraid she would lose her resolve.  
  
The wash of pleasure that rocked Tidus was too undescribable for words, this moment he had dreamnt of for days, when he would take Yuna. Yuna slowly sucked the tip of his cock, running her hand up and down the shirt. This was all too much for Tidus, and withen a few minutes he came, flooding Yuna's mouth with his seed.  
  
Yuna's eyes widened as the sticky substance flooded her mouth, now knowing what to do she swallowed the delicious liquid and removed his cock from her mouth. Tidus looked down at her and smiled, lowering himself to his knees as he kissed her lips gently. Yuna kissed him back, wanting to stay like this forever. Slowly Tidus broke the kiss and pusehed Yuna to her back.  
  
"My godess." He spoke slowly as he started to remove Yuna's pants.  
  
"My god." She weakly mumbles as she waited in anticipation. Tidus slowly worked her pants down her long smooth legs and looked at her white silken panties. He smiled, beautiful like everything else around or on her. He slowly slid his hand up her thigh and pressed two fingers against her tender spot.  
  
She gasped as a moan escaped her lips, this was the first time anyone had touched her there, and it felt so good. She moaned for more as Tidus rolled her panties down her hips and legs, staring at her bare virgin treasure. She was blushing furiously, trying to cover her face with her hand, but he smiled and started the rub her tender folds. The pleasure washed over Yuna, and she clutched the grass underneath her, squirming as each wave of pleasure ripped through her. The vibrations stopped and she looked up to see his manliness positioned before her entryway.  
  
Weakly she muttered, "Take me now my beautiful god."  
  
With that he pushed forward, entering her until the head of his cock pressed up against her hymen. "Yuna, this will hurt."  
  
"Take me Tidus." Was all she said, taking a deep breath he shoved forward, breaking her hymen and entering her untouched love canal. She screamed in pain, it hurt so much; Tidus moaned loudly but for a different reason. Slowly Tidus began to thrust into her, the vibrations making his cock hard and stiff inside of her.  
  
Slowly the pain that Yuna had first felt, began to diminish as she felt him ryhtmically thrust into her. The pleasure was something she coulden't grasp in understanding, but it was ungodly pleasure she felt, and she fell into a rythem with him. Pushing into him when he thrust, and pulling back when he did. Their moans came together, loud filled with passion as their faces flushed.  
  
"Tidus! I'm..your making me.."  
  
Tidus knew what was happening, for he felt his pinncale near. "Don't worry Yuna." He lowered himself to her and kissed her on the lips. "I love you, now and forever." She screamed into his mouth as the orgasm ripped through her, her love juices flowing out and drenching his manliness and the grass beneath her. As the waves of her pleasure faded, he pinnacled as well, his cum flooding into her, the white strands filling her up. He moaned once more in exhaustion, and slowly lowered himself to the ground next to her, putting his arms around her and kissing her lips.  
  
Yuna smiled, sleep tugging at her mind as she kissed him back. Slowly they fell asleep together, their passion undiminishing, the world peacefully silent around them. 


End file.
